


Darkness Falls (I Succumb to you)

by arixng, geeelatinnn



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Porn, Friendship, Heirs, M/M, Masochist Hokuto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn lol, R-18, Sadist Taiga, They do it, They do the deed, again they have sex okay?, idk what to put on tags, please it's kyomohoku, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Kyomoto Taiga, the only son and direct heir to the Kyomoto group. He walks the halls of the university with his head held high and a radiant smile perpetually present on his face. Ask anyone around and they will tell you the same thing: Taiga is a person straight out of a fairy tale; a modern day prince of the people. Everyone in school admires him, from the student body themselves up to the university’s board of directors. He has the power to light up a room with his mere presence, and despite his position as the heir to one of the biggest conglomerates, he was known to be very down to earth and treated everyone as his equal. Everybody wants to be in his good graces, everybody wants to be close to him.Hokuto, the son of Taiga’s mother’s handmaiden, was raised and shaped into a person fit to be of service to the Kyomoto family’s only son. At a young age, the boy was already undergoing various training requiring him to both grasp and hone multiple knowledge and skills such as survival practices and martial arts for Taiga’s security and protection. That was his main purpose in life, to be by Taiga’s side for whatever and whenever he was needed.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's our first co-author fic ( [arixng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng/works) and [geeelatinnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/works) ) and it's a KyomoHoku centered one that really all just sprung up from a random thought of a Kyomo as a prince AU. One thing led to another and here we are now.
> 
> We do hope what comes ahead is worth your time.

Repressing one sense meant magnifying another. With his eyes concealed by a makeshift blindfold, and his wrists bound by a silken tie, his mind was forced to focus on his ragged breaths, hammering heartbeat, and the feather-like touch tracing down his abdomen. It goes lower and lower, and he’s sucking in his breath in anticipation when it stops just a fingerbreadth away from where he needed it to be. Unwittingly, he squirms and his hips raise for the contact he sought, but a hand pushes him back down the mattress. 

“Don’t get too excited.”

Hokuto bites his lip at the command; his cheeks heat up from the voice so close to his ear, derisively saccharine and almost foreboding. If the blindfolds were off, Hokuto was certain he would see that taunting smile on Taiga’s face. The older one between them was never afraid to take what he wanted, and he would do so with a haughty look in his eyes. It was a look that ingrained itself into Hokuto’s mind, like a constant reminder of his place which was right under him. 

How they turned out like this, he couldn’t remember. For many years, his life had revolved solely around Taiga. All his wants and demands, he would accomplish. Everything he would command, he would obey. From the beginning, he was destined to walk a loyal dog’s path and he had accepted it without voicing his grievances. However, never would he have imagined spending each night in the bed of the very person he was meant to serve. Never in his life would he have foreseen himself writhing in Taiga’s sheets and surrendering to his carnal whims. 

The weight on the bed shifts and he could sense the other hovering over him. His master’s head rests on his shoulder and he fails to hold back the shiver that runs through him when hot breath fans on his neck. He feels Taiga lowering himself until their chests are pressed together, allowing him to feel the difference of his steady heartbeat with his erratic one. Somehow, it was almost like a reassuring gesture. 

A cold hand lands on his thigh and he flinches. His legs are spread apart and he gasps when Taiga’s heated flesh presses on his entrance. 

“Who do you belong to?” Taiga drawls, silky voice dripping with possessiveness. 

Mind and senses too muddled to process his words, Hokuto almost doesn’t answer until Taiga becomes impatient and starts pulling away. Panicking at the sudden distance and lack of touch, Hokuto whimpers and thoughtlessly wraps his legs around Taiga who chuckles at the younger’s desperation. 

Amused at his reaction, Taiga returns to rest over him. “I’ll repeat what I said. Who do you belong to?” 

Through trembling lips, Hokuto whispers. “..Taiga..”

Satisfied with his answer, Taiga kisses his forehead and slides inside him to the hilt. 

There were many things Hokuto had yet to fully grasp with their relationship, but there was one thing he was certain about: he was Kyomoto Taiga’s property. 

* * *

Kyomoto Taiga, the only son and direct heir to the Kyomoto group. He walks the halls of the university with his head held high and a radiant smile perpetually present on his face. Ask anyone around and they will tell you the same thing: Taiga is a person straight out of a fairy tale; a modern-day prince of the people. Everyone in school admires him, from the student body themselves up to the university’s board of directors. He has the power to light up a room with his mere presence, and despite his position as the heir to one of the biggest conglomerates, he was known to be very down to earth and treated everyone as his equal. Everybody wants to be in his good graces, everybody wants to be close to him.

But Taiga was never found alone. Where Taiga is, Matsumura Hokuto would also be at. Opposite Taiga’s welcoming, princely, and sunshine persona was Hokuto’s distant, protective, and intimidating aura. They were together for as long as one could remember. 

Hokuto, the son of Taiga’s mother’s handmaiden **,** was raised and shaped into a person fit to be of service to the Kyomoto family’s only son. At a young age, the boy was already undergoing various training requiring him to both grasp and hone multiple knowledge and skills such as survival practices and martial arts for Taiga’s security and protection. That was his main purpose in life, to be by Taiga’s side for whatever and whenever he was needed.

When they walk the halls, people make way for them. Partly out of respect, partly out of fear of Hokuto. Eyes here and there look toward them, and it was hard not to when both men looked as though they were sculptures carved flawlessly with the finest marble by a scrupulous artisan. It wasn’t a rare occurrence to find one’s self gaping in wonder. 

The bell rings signaling that classes have ended. Taiga had a meeting scheduled and it was fortunate that they had nothing plotted regarding council matters for the afternoon. As they head to the parking grounds and approach their car, a girl trips right in front of them and her things scattered all over the pavement. Crouching down, Taiga asks the flustered girl if she was okay and helps her collect her things from the ground, then he offers her a hand to help her get on her feet. 

From the side, Hokuto shakes his head and ignores the scene, continuing to walk to their vehicle and searching for the key in his pocket. 

The girl’s breath hitches when she realizes who was in front of her, and her words get caught in her throat as she tries to mutter a thank you. 

“Be careful next time,” Taiga says, and the girl nods her head and turns to leave with pure admiration on her face.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Taiga started. “Fucking bitch.” He enters the car and Hokuto shuts the door for him. “Can’t even fucking walk on her own two legs right.”

Hokuto reaches for the hand sanitizer inside his bag and massages Taiga’s hand with it. He could have told the other that he was under no obligation to help the girl back on her feet, but he keeps that to himself since he of all people should know better. Taiga had a reputation he had to keep, a public persona of a sweet and kind prince. Years of wearing this mask in public had Taiga perfecting it already. People think that the smile on his face was because he was a ball of positivity composed of all that is good with the world but little did they know that it was brought about by the thought of how gullible people around him were to believe what he wanted them to believe.

Since the day Hokuto had been legally allowed to drive, Taiga added another role to his duties as his personal driver, taking him wherever and whenever he pleases. With just him around, Taiga didn’t have to worry about playing the good boy charade. He sits at the passenger’s seat and never at the backseat as there were days when his mind changes abruptly. Oddly, he had a habit of changing their destination on the GPS instead of directly telling Hokuto about it. 

Even at home, Taiga wears his mask perfectly. It was only when he was alone with Hokuto that the facade was dropped; thus his true colors were known by the only person he allowed by his side. Not even his parents knew about this; as far as they were concerned, Taiga was a perfect son. 

Then there was Hokuto who never told a soul about Taiga’s secret. He triumphed in the fact that Taiga trusted him more than anyone, and that trust was something he would never dare to lose. Not even for any amount of money. Not even for the promise of freedom.

“You have thirty minutes to wash up and get ready. Father’s flight got delayed so I’d have to sit in for the financial report this month.” There was a tinge of annoyance in Taiga's tone.

Taiga was used to these meetings as his father often took him to them as part of his training. As the future chairman, it was expected of him. From a young age, Taiga had a good sense when it came to feeling the atmosphere in the room and it was easy for him to read people: personality, mood, intention, and honesty. He doesn’t miss even the slightest flinch from whoever was in front of him. This ability has worked in his favor; he gets what he wants as he knows just what to do to manipulate the people around him.

As soon as he stepped into the conference room the tension seemed to have disappeared. A few sighs of relief here and there, and there were even some who suddenly changed demeanors, sitting in a manner much laxer. Taiga knew not one of these people really took him seriously, at least not yet. He doesn’t let it get to him and he keeps his composure. The smile plastered on his face does not waver as he knows he had enough influence to get anyone in the room replaced or demoted. He doesn’t miss how the presentation was half-assed and how people weren’t even paying attention, but he still ended the meeting on a positive note and remained the kind understanding son of the chairman.

Mentally checking another task off on his agenda for the day, Taiga heads to the driveway where Hokuto was already awaiting him. He wearily slumps back on the passenger seat and closes his eyes, suddenly remembering another thing they had for today. “We’re eating with mother and father tonight.” Hokuto nods, taking in the other’s irked disposition from the corner of his eye and choosing to refrain from asking about the meeting. 

Hokuto was the only household employee that was allowed to eat with Taiga and his parents. It was Taiga that insisted that they should have Hokuto with them during meals. Sometimes he feels bad for it as his own mother was standing a few steps away from the dining table waiting for the next command to be given, then there he was, comfortable in his seat and eating the same meal as the masters of the house. But he couldn’t disobey Taiga’s request, and thankfully, his parents weren’t as exclusive as one would expect. The pair tried to make him feel included during meals, and there were times where they treated him as though he was their son as well. With that, Hokuto finds it his unspoken obligation to keep Taiga’s parents updated with their son’s status and circumstances, but not without checking with Taiga first before he tells them anything.

At first, dinner goes smoothly as usual, with a few stories about the pair’s trip to Belgium and how nice it would have been if the two could have joined them. Taiga laughs, reminding them how they were already too busy back here to be flying around with them. But he realizes belatedly that he shouldn’t have commented that as the topic on the meeting a while ago is brought up. From his seat, Hokuto could tell Taiga’s mood was turning sour despite his cordial front, so he followed up Taiga’s response with a list of all the other things he had accomplished while they were gone. Impressed, his parents commended him for his performance to which Taiga humbly waves off. Under the table, Hokuto reaches for Taiga’s hand and caresses it in a soothing manner, a small attempt to calm him down. 

The day finally ends and they head to their rooms. While Taiga soaked in the bath, his mind ran through the events that happened that day and recalled the reactions he got during the meeting earlier. He tries to convince himself it was nothing personal, and he knew in himself that he had the skills and capabilities to follow in his father’s footsteps and lead the company in the future. Taiga knew he would one day prove himself worthy and disprove their judgment that he was merely riding on one’s coattails. But the memory of adults slacking in front of him makes his blood boil and in a flash of pettiness, he flicks the surface of the water and watches his reflection fade away with bubbles. 

Maybe people just reacted differently between him and his father as his father currently held all the power? That was a given, but it was inexcusable to treat him like a child unworthy of their time. Sinking in the bath, he tries to calm his head and bask in his short period of relaxation. He tries to ease himself with the warmth of the water, but it wasn’t enough. What he needed was the comfort and warmth of the arms he was craving right now.

He leaves the bathroom clad in nothing but a white robe and he finds Hokuto already waiting in his room, standing right in front of the window the way he was instructed to wait for Taiga every night. He crosses over to where he stood, admiring the image of Hokuto stricken by the pale moonlight. Held between his fingers was a familiar strip of leather with a ring attached to the middle; he doesn’t miss the way Hokuto’s breath falters for a short second when his eyes catch it through the reflection on the window. From behind, Taiga presses himself against Hokuto’s frame, his lips lingering on his nape before he fastens the collar around his neck. Their eyes meet through their reflections in the glass, with Taiga’s piercing gaze almost daring the other to protest. 

Tension and rigidity leave Hokuto’s bones and he leans back to Taiga’s touch. Now that they were within his private quarters, he allows himself this moment of respite, a time where his intimidating character is replaced with docility. “Is this a reward or a punishment?” Hokuto asks, voice low and hoarse. 

“A reward for being such a good boy at dinner,” Taiga replies, fingers wrapping around the metal ring on his collar and giving it a sharp tug. 

The corners of Hokuto’s mouth rise at the satisfaction he feels from pleasing the young master. One by one, each article of clothing from Hokuto’s body lands on the floor and Taiga revels at the sight of his reflection completely bare but for the collar on his neck. 

“You look better this way,” Taiga whispers to Hokuto’s ear, knowing very well how his body responded to his praises. His other free hand moves to Hokuto’s chest and smooths over the bare expanse while lightly grazing a nipple. There was a sharp breath and Taiga drags his hand lower, creeping so slowly down where Hokuto knew he wouldn’t be touched that easily. 

Hokuto was used to his young master’s ways, and whether he was meant to be rewarded or punished, Taiga was one who took pleasure in prolonging one’s torment. Just as he had expected, Taiga’s hand skips over his arousal and instead rests it on his hip just a few centimeters away from it. Impatient, Hokuto shifts on his feet, angling himself in such a way he’d find contact with Taiga’s hand while pressing back to feel his own stirring arousal. He earns himself another tug on his collar and he chokes. 

“Get on your knees,” Taiga commands. 

Without wasting a second, Hokuto turns around to face him and drops to the floor. The fingers on his collar pull on his neck, forcing him to look up to the older and meet his gaze. The moonlight casts a wicked glint in Taiga’s eyes and Hokuto swallows down a quiet groan. Soft and pliant, he leans forward to rest his face on the curve of his hip. 

Lithe fingers rise to feel the softness of his robe and he plays with the sash barely holding the ends together. Through the cloth, he mouths eagerly on the forming tent and he quickly grips on Taiga’s thighs to balance himself when he is roughly shoved closer towards him, nearly smothering him. He breathes in deeply when he is released, but only for a short moment because Taiga has his fingers tangled and mussing up his hair. Without being told, Hokuto unfastens the sash tying his robe and the ends unfold to his sides. Hastily, he engulfs Taiga whole, and the latter gasps at the overwhelming heat of his mouth. 

Hot fire blazes under Taiga’s skin at the sensation of Hokuto’s mouth working him until he comes undone. It takes an ounce of his self-control to keep himself from thrusting his hips, remembering that he was supposed to be rewarding the man and thus keeping the brusqueness to a minimum lest it drowns out the pleasure. With Hokuto doing a twirling motion with his tongue that made his knees nearly buckle, Taiga releases a moan and steadies himself through his grip on Hokuto’s hair. The heat spiraling in his core burns hotter and travels south, his legs trembling with each eager movement of Hokuto’s mouth. As he draws closer to the edge of release, he pulls on Hokuto’s hair, relishing in his surprised expression that simultaneously reflects a tinge of dissatisfaction from having been disrupted. 

Taiga thought he could draw this out longer, but the sight of Hokuto on his knees with his wet and parted mouth flushed pink and glistening sent him another wave of deep longing. He pulls on the collar and forces Hokuto up on his feet, then he pushes him to his bed where he was made to lie on the edge. 

“How did I do?” Hokuto asks with a raspy voice, looking over his shoulder to find Taiga slipping his robe off his shoulders. 

“Splendid,” Taiga answers tersely while peppering short kisses over his back, perfectly aware of how stroking his ego and showering him with gestures of affection spurred the man into a needy mess. Receiving such gestures were quite rare after all. If Hokuto wanted to be spoiled, he had to earn the prince’s approval. 

Taiga caresses his hip, eyeing the fading marks littered on his skin. He traces his finger down to the puckered ring of flesh and raises a brow at the wetness on his fingertips. “Since when did you prepare yourself?” He questions with an amused tone. 

“While you were in the bath,” Hokuto replies, stuttering at the end as Taiga slips a finger inside him with ease. 

Another finger joins and Taiga curls his fingers, noting how indeed, Hokuto was ready for him. He bends down to press a kiss on Hokuto’s back, an expression acknowledging that he had done a good job. He retracts his fingers and positions his hands on Hokuto’s hips. He aligns himself in front of his hole and enters him in one smooth thrust, sucking in a sharp breath at how good the heat surrounding him felt. 

Taiga takes his time moving as he was still sensitive from a while ago; his mood was getting better after being inside Hokuto’s mouth and he doesn’t want to finish too soon. From where he stood, he could see the way Hokuto’s shoulders tense, strong back arching and fingers clawing at the sheets. Despite his initial intention to reward the younger, he’d have to bear with his pacing even if impatience was exuding from his body, whether he liked it or not. 

Unable to voice out his protest, Hokuto buries his face on the sheets and muffles the whine he couldn’t hold back. His ears and nape were flushed an attractive red and Taiga could guess he was at the brink of incoherency and shamelessness. Unknowingly, Hokuto was pushing back on Taiga’s cock, trying to find the friction by himself, and Taiga nearly laughed at how lewd and desperate he had become. But those only fueled Taiga’s libido; now that he was adjusted, he was ready to spoil the man below him and give him what he needed. He’ll play nice for tonight. 

Taiga wraps an arm around Hokuto’s waist and angles him higher. He pulls back until only his tip was inside, then he slams back in hard, burying himself to the hilt and forcing a moan out of Hokuto’s mouth. Hold tightening around the other, Taiga repeats the motion and drives in and out, faster and harder with each thrust and he lets his mouth part open, panting at the rush of pleasure electrifying his veins. Hokuto’s tight walls were heavenly as he clenched down on him, and he doesn’t bother suppressing his own noises, knowing it incited the other further anyway. 

Angling a little higher, Hokuto jolts and cries, his clutch on the sheets tighter as if they would rip and his toes curling in response. Not holding back, Taiga focuses his thrusts on that one spot and he savors the sounds of Hokuto’s pleasure, enjoying this side of him where he lets his emotions unbridled and free. Only he could witness this side of Hokuto, and he wouldn’t allow anyone else to see him like this. 

A sheen of sweat forms on Taiga’s brow and he feels himself reaching his peak. He balances himself on one arm over Hokuto on the bed and the hand resting on his waist moves down to enclose his cock. Hokuto gasps at the contact and Taiga feels him twitch in his hand; he matches his hand with his thrusts, stroking his length full and hard and helping Hokuto join him in reaching his climax. 

Hokuto reaches for the arm Taiga was balancing on beside his head and he wraps his fingers around his wrist. He looks behind him and catches Taiga’s gaze through his bangs with half-lidded and hazy eyes. “..Taiga..I-..” Out of breath and clearly in an incoherent state, he left his thought unfinished but Taiga already knew what he was trying to say. 

With a knee propped on the bed for support, Taiga fucks him with a steady pace, ramming inside the loose and yielding body with no mercy that Hokuto’s voice couldn’t keep up with him. Sparks began to appear behind Taiga’s eyelids and he was so close; a throaty groan escapes his lips when Hokuto clenches down on him once more and he throws his head back as he comes. 

Taking a few seconds to collect himself and restore his senses, Taiga shifts his focus back to his partner. He doesn’t pull out of him just yet as he continues his work of stroking the man’s throbbing cock, feeling the body beneath him shaking and bucking to meet his hand. With only a few more teasing strokes, Hokuto tenses around him and a sound akin to a sob leaves his lips as he spills on the sheets. 

Slowly, Taiga pulls out and watches his own cum spill out of Hokuto’s hole with a strange fascination. He pulls on the choker, forcing Hokuto’s spent body to rise listlessly from the sheets. “Clean up and get back here immediately.” 

With a dazed expression, Hokuto nods and drags himself up on unsteady legs. He bends down to retrieve his clothes from the floor, careful not to let the fluids on his body stain the floor, then he heads to the door connecting Taiga’s room to his own. 

When the door shuts, Taiga languidly drops on his bed, eyes closed and lips pulled into a satiated smile as he ends another day yet again feeling on top of everything and everyone. 


	2. A Liar's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the many wonders of the school revolved around the student office and it couldn’t be helped when one would prefer to avoid stepping close to their space. Everything about the council screamed extravagance and heedlessly-thrown money. Ever since the day Taiga held a seat in the student office — on his first year of university he was elected as the batch representative to the council and it went on for three years — his parents gave a lump sum amount of money to the school to renovate the council room into a full blown lounge for their son’s comfort. No one dared to question that proposal and the school’s decision to allow it so easily.

The lecturer goes on and on about today’s topic but Taiga had already tuned everything out. There wasn’t really anything in the lecture that he had not learned from all other supplementary lessons he had taken back in junior high. Not to mention the fact that most of these theories for class were things that he was already putting into practice from time to time. Surprise exams, quizzes, or recitations would be a walk in the park for him already. He was only taking classes for formalities anyways, and if there was anything he needed for exams or class requirements, Hokuto was sure to supplement.

Hokuto, ever so focused, ever so hard working. It wasn’t like Hokuto wasn't there during Taiga’s special lessons, but he could never get rid of that feeling of privilege as he roams the halls of this university. To be in such a place used to be a notion he could not afford even in his dreams if it weren’t for the Kyomotos. Hence, he could not waste the chance placed right in front of him. Add to the fact that he knows he would eventually need all these lessons and opportunities to support Taiga.

Taiga shifts his attention to Hokuto as the lecture is being wrapped up. He knows Hokuto noticed him staring as the latter’s eye twitched. He enjoyed this, how Hokuto suddenly becomes self-aware whenever his attention falls on him. When the lecture finally reaches its end, they head off to the student council lounge. Since it was a Wednesday, unfortunately, their presence was required for the weekly mandatory meetings they had agreed upon at the start of the school year. 

One of the many wonders of the school revolved around the student office and it couldn’t be helped when one would prefer to avoid stepping close to their space. Everything about the council screamed extravagance and heedlessly-thrown money. Ever since the day Taiga held a seat in the student office — on his first year of university he was elected as the batch representative to the council and it went on for three years — his parents gave a lump sum amount of money to the school to renovate the council room into a full blown lounge for their son’s comfort. No one dared to question that proposal and the school’s decision to allow it so easily. 

And now that Taiga had assumed office of the president, the lounge yet again had another expansion: an official meeting room, a mini bedroom for days when Taiga feels under the weather, and even a whole bathroom exclusively for the members of the council to use. The lounge itself, of course, had been upgraded with a lavish inclusion of Victorian sofas and a golden hand-crafted chandelier hanging low from the ceiling. They even had their own pantry that was always fully stocked - not only by Taiga's parents but by the rest of the core council member's family as well.

Cheeky as he is, Taiga had a different intention for the room that was meant for him to rest in when he was feeling sick. He had it soundproofed and the only one who holds a key to it was him and no one else. It was the one place in the entirety of the campus where he felt like he could breathe, it was the one place where he could let go of everything — everything apart from Hokuto’s hair.

“Taiga, they might arrive here any minute now.” Hokuto warned as Taiga pulled him down on the bed, hands busy with yanking his belt off.

Taiga let out a huff of air and raised an eyebrow at Hokuto. “Your mouth and your cock don’t seem to agree with each other.” He palmed Hokuto through his boxers, applying more pressure until he got the reaction he wanted. “See? You want this.”

Taiga was right though, he did want him. Who was he to deprive Taiga of what he wanted to do anyway? Besides, it wouldn’t even take him long to reach his high because Taiga just had to strip off his shirt before taking him in, marks left from last night still evident on the older’s back. Hokuto gripped tight on the sheets, he was pretty sure he was about to shoot his release inside Taiga’s warm and wet mouth when Taiga decided to pop him out of his mouth. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he settled himself down on Hokuto’s lap, wrapping his hands over Hokuto’s neck.

“You don’t get to come,” Taiga leans in and lightly nibbles on Hokuto’s ears. “Not when you just tried to stop me from doing what I want.”

“I-” Before Hokuto could even say another word, Taiga clasped his hand on the younger’s mouth.

“Talking back today, huh? One more and you’re gonna end up tied down on both your wrists and ankles later tonight.” Taiga pressed a hard kiss on Hokuto’s lips, biting him until he tasted a tinge of blood, before he got Hokuto to dress him up again and make both of them look presentable.

Walking out of the bedroom, they stop on their heels with eyes wide at what they find. There weren’t many things in the world that could stun Taiga into an expression both amazed and scandalized, but catching his fellow members Yugo and Jesse making out on the couch was honestly beyond his predictions. Awkwardly, the four of them share a silent understanding that no one was to say a word about people going out of a room together and people sucking the life out of each other on the sofa. Taiga was tempted to replace said couch, avoiding even coming close to it. 

It was the fourth Wednesday of the month, which meant only the core members of the student council from each department was to be part of today’s meeting: Tanaka Juri from Communications, Morimoto Shintaro from Human Kinetics, Kouchi Yugo from Literature, and Lewis Jesse from Music. The student body population wasn’t even that big and it wasn’t like any of them was going to lift a finger for the events they plan anyway —they just need to get it approved by the school board then they’ll hire planners to take care of all the other things related to the whole agenda.

Taiga wasn’t even particularly interested in the general well-being of the student body ‒ heck, he couldn’t give a shit whether or not they were enjoying university life. The only reason he ran for the position of student council president was for his public persona, just another role on his list verifying his background of leadership. He drafted plans and read the other’s proposal, surely, but most of the time his mind wanders during their meetings. From the start, he already had an idea of what he would agree and disagree on anyway and he left Hokuto the responsibility of presiding over the meeting. The only thing he couldn’t get out of was presenting it to the school board for approval. But that was something to worry about later. Right now he just has to keep nodding his head and speaking up from time to time so no one would suspect him of not paying attention to anything else aside from the two loosened buttons on the top of Hokuto’s shirt. 

Proposals were read over and over again and decisions were made just in time for Taiga to meet with the school board. After affixing their signatures, everyone else besides Hokuto leaves the room after Taiga politely and apologetically declines their invite for dinner.

“Wait for me here. The board room is on the next floor anyway.” Taiga says as he places the last of the copies inside a folder. Then after he was done fixing, he backs Hokuto up on the wall, pressing light kisses on his jawline. “While I’m up there I want you to think of me,” He palmed Hokuto through his pants as he whispers in his ear in a breathy voice. “Think of what you’ll want me to do to you or what you’ll want to do to me. We’re doing the roulette tonight. You’ll never know when luck would be on your side this time.”

Hokuto watches as Taiga walks away, totally distracted by how tight Taiga’s jeans were hugging his ass. He did think about Taiga while waiting, how could he not? Especially since he was left on edge earlier. A tent was already forming in his pants just thinking about Taiga’s breath on his skin and briefly he thought about giving himself some sort of release, even if he had to do it on his own. But then again, Taiga might walk in on him if he does so as he wasn’t given a clue on how long the meeting would last, and who knows what kind of punishment Taiga would give him for doing so. 

Hokuto was too caught up thinking of all the ways they could be spending the night together that his body was warming up on the mere thought of Taiga’s body pressed against his. Then his thoughts get interrupted by a knock on a door, a pattern he wasn’t familiar with. It was light and from what Hokuto sensed from the mere sound of it, as well as from the interval between the first knock and the second one, he could sense the hesitation coming from the other side. Attempting to regain his composure, he takes a deep breath and checks himself on his reflection with his phone before standing up to answer the door.

* * *

Taiga’s meeting with the school board ended quicker than he initially thought. As the school board is leaving, he maintains his polite persona and waits for everyone to leave the room. Bored out of his mind, Taiga wanders about and his attention is caught by something outside the window. The room he was in had a view of the university’s garden and from where he stood, he could see a familiar frame talking to a girl he had never seen before. He couldn’t quite see them clearly from the distance he was at but he could pretty much tell what was happening — a girl was confessing to Hokuto. He scoffs under his breath at the absurdity of the scene, but he had to accept that such things were to be expected. Hokuto  _ was  _ undeniably attractive and possessed several qualities that made him the object of many student’s desires. Like him, he carried quite a staggering reputation. And staying true to his reputation in the university, Hokuto didn’t even bother bowing as an apology and simply walked away from the girl’s confession. 

Taiga lets a few more minutes pass before making his way back to the lounge. He had to make sure Hokuto got there before him to test out his theory of whether or not Hokuto would lie to him.

"Hey," Taiga greets Hokuto as he walks inside. "Did you wait here a long time?" Taiga straddles on Hokuto's lap, locking their eyes together. He was good at putting up a pretense that wouldn’t give himself away to Hokuto.

Hokuto looked straight into Taiga's eyes, and there was a tinge of softness in them, an expression which gave him the feeling that he shouldn't answer something that could disappoint Taiga. He nods his head, mostly to have a reason to break eye contact, then he pulls Taiga in close, letting the older man rest his head on his shoulder. If he was going to lie, he could not do it right in front of Taiga's face. Though the confession meant nothing to him, he didn’t want to see how Taiga would react to this. He might just be deluded into thinking it might disappoint Taiga but Hokuto was not going to take his chances.

"I waited here," Hokuto steadies his voice. "Right here on the sofa."

"Hhhmm," Taiga drags his finger over the features of Hokuto's face, a pout forming in his own lips. A wave of nervousness washes over Hokuto and he wonders whether Taiga saw through him. Instead, however, Taiga's face softens and his hand lazily rests on top of Hokuto's shoulder. "Don't you feel like having ramen tonight?"

* * *

Hokuto kept his guard up but at the same time, he tried his best to keep his tension hidden during dinner. Luckily for him, Taiga's mother joined them for dinner since she didn't come with her husband on another business trip. The mother and son pair had heads turning to their direction as they mindlessly shared stories with melodic laughs here and there and small gestures which made them seem more like siblings. They rarely ate out as Taiga's father wasn't really comfortable with people clearly ogling at his wife - his father was a possessive and jealous one when it comes to his mother. It was one of Taiga’s father’s traits that Taiga's mother always mentions that she was glad Taiga had none of; she can't even bear to imagine the thought of Taiga picking fights because someone wanted his favorite “buddy” (Hokuto) to be theirs as well. Little did his sweet innocent mother know that her son completely inherited his father's trait, and maybe to a higher degree. 

Taiga's mother prides herself with raising a child as sweet and kind as he was. She did give it her best, and if anyone contributed to how well Taiga could play the part of a sweet and kind prince, then it was his mother. Teaching Taiga nothing but kindness and making him see all that is good with the world — even getting Taiga involved in charity events from a young age not just for show of face but to truly feel the fulfillment of helping those in need. Her only miss was not being around all the time as she was hands on with the business. But as far as Taiga was concerned, she tried her hardest to make time for him and shape him into a kind and almost perfect son. From time to time she does encourage mischief, letting Taiga know he was allowed to try things out to broaden his horizons. A silly trip to an adult toy shop when Taiga had come of age did accomplish that objective, but not in the way his mother would expect.

They took different cars on the way home. Taiga seemed a lot more relaxed now that he had the ramen he craved for and possibly because of the fun night he had with his mother. Hokuto felt relieved; with this, Taiga wouldn't really want to talk about anything else apart from ramen flavors he'd want to have next time and maybe just fall asleep in Hokuto's arms with thoughts of ramen.

But Taiga had proven himself unpredictable plenty of times in the past and to assume that he wasn’t scheming anything was plain naivety. Once home, they head to their respective rooms and prepare for the night. 

After having finished his shower, Hokuto twists the doorknob and when the door swings open, he stops. “Taiga?” He wasn’t expecting to see Taiga standing right outside the door with a cold glint in his eyes. His mind barely processes the tight grip around his wrist, roughly dragging him through the door and back into Taiga’s room with the towel on his waist falling to the floor at some point on the way. The next thing he knew, he was thrown to his bed with the man pinning him down. 

“Don’t think you can get away with earlier.” 

Confused, Hokuto gapes and searches his mind for the proper words to utter, but Taiga was already leaning over to his bedside drawer, pulling out a set of items Hokuto could already guess from the clinking sounds. “What are you-?” Hokuto’s question gets interrupted by a hand roughly grasping his chin. 

“You’re a shitty liar, you know. Even if I hadn’t caught that little confession from a while ago, I would have known from the apprehension written all over your face that you were hiding something.” 

Realizing his blunder, Hokuto’s eyes flash wide, mouth open and ready to apologize and explain himself only to be cut once again by cold metal pressing on his cheek. The strand of a handcuff slides menacingly down his jaw, and Hokuto sucks in a breath when it stops on the corner of his mouth. 

“What did I say? One more strike and you’re wearing these for tonight.” Taiga rattles the handcuffs together.

Knowing it was futile to resist, Hokuto stays obediently still and fixes his eyes to the ceiling as Taiga lifts his arms above him. He waits for the strands to wrap around his wrist and the sound of the grooves clicking into place, but Taiga leaves his other wrist unbound. 

Giving the chain a tug, Taiga confirms that the cuff was properly secured, then he crawls back to his drawer to retrieve another item. “Prop yourself against the headboard.” He instructs. 

Immediately, Hokuto obeys, pulling himself up to lean back on Taiga’s plush pillows. In his mind, he was berating himself for daring to deceive his master, telling himself he should have known better than to underestimate his intuition. But he was also painfully aware of the heat circling under his skin and travelling down between his legs. Embarrassed at how fast his body was reacting in anticipation, he squeezes his thighs together to hide his arousal, but Taiga catches this and chuckles. He grabs Hokuto’s thighs and spreads him open, tongue darting out to lick his lips at the sight of Hokuto’s cock already flushed and hard despite barely being touched. “I can’t help it..” Hokuto mumbles under his breath. 

“I know.” Taiga quips, leaning over the other and taking his wrists. He wraps the chain of the handcuffs around the bar on his headboard and secures the other half on Hokuto’s other wrist. In this position, Hokuto wasn’t permitted to touch as he pleased. The rise and fall of his chest and the flush spreading to his ears and neck were out in plain sight. 

“Perhaps you thought I would be infuriated at the confession but I honestly couldn’t care less. Have you forgotten that I own you already?” A hand was ghosting across his thigh, so close but barely touching. “What displeases me is your gall to lie.” A finger lightly traces Hokuto from base to tip and his hips buck in response, but the finger disappears as fast as it had come. Reaching beside him, Taiga picks up a bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. Maintaining eye contact with Hokuto, he shifts to straddle his waist and lean against Hokuto’s thighs, setting himself into a comfortable position where he sits on his taut stomach and spreads himself bare for Hokuto to see. 

Languidly, Taiga reaches down and traces his entrance, amused at the way Hokuto’s eyes follow his movements. He inserts one finger inside himself and sighs at the intrusion, thinking somewhere at the back of his mind that he really did prefer Hokuto doing the job for him. But he felt like being mean tonight for his punishment and he refused to give him the privilege of directly touching him. 

Another finger is plunged in and he scissors himself, stretching his hole thoroughly for what was to come. He senses Hokuto’s brewing impatience with the way he was watching him so intently and his hips were moving to rub his cock on Taiga’s back. Teasing, Taiga arches forward to deprive him of his relief while furthering the torment by bringing his body closer to Hokuto’s face. His fingers slide in deeper, searching for that spot that made his knees weak, and he releases the most obscene sound when he hits it. His own reaction seems to spur Hokuto on as the latter himself breathes out a quiet moan. A mess consisting of his own slick and the excessive amount of lube dripping from inside him puddles on Hokuto’s middle and Taiga plays with the mixture by smearing it over a hardened nipple. 

Hokuto was losing it. “Taiga, please-..” A whine rips itself from his throat while his eyes are clouded with immense desire. He wanted to touch, and he knew he was starting to look pitiful whilst worthlessly pulling on the handcuffs, but the sound of the chain clattering against the metal bar of the headboard seems to capture Taiga’s attention toward him and he would be fine settling with that. 

The sight of Hokuto beyond needy and wanton for his attention adds to the heat pooling straight to his erection and Taiga changes his mind. Maybe he’ll indulge him. Just a bit. Moving his hips back, Taiga reaches behind him and finally takes Hokuto in his hand. Giving it a few strokes and coating him with the wetness left in his hand, he positions him in front of his hole and sinks down to the hilt, unable to control the shiver that runs through his body when he is filled. Hokuto throws his head back at sudden action, baring the pale column of a neck that seemed to be pleading to get marked, and he snapped his hips up in impulse for stimulation until Taiga pulled him back out. 

“Did I permit you to move? Do that again and I’ll finish myself with the vibrator while you watch. Want that?” Alarmed by his warning, Hokuto immediately shakes his head, the pleading look in his eyes doing wonders in tempting Taiga to spoil him. With one hand resting on Hokuto’s chest to steady himself, Taiga sinks back down and buries Hokuto back inside him, relishing in the choked cry coming from in front. 

He moves of his own accord, leisurely and excruciatingly slow at first to observe the other bearing his pace. Then he dips himself lower, sending Hokuto as deep inside him as he could. He grinds down hard on Hokuto’s hips, looking for that one area that drives him mad, and he unintentionally tightens around him when he does. “Fuck..” Taiga curses under his breath, the surging sensation traveling down between his legs, and he gradually picks up his pace as his body craves for more. 

The rhythmic motion of Taiga rocking his hips sends a shudder to Hokuto’s frame and he wills himself to keep his self-control, refraining from thrusting back up and meeting Taiga as he rose and sank down on his cock. Left with practically nothing to do, Hokuto sags wearily on Taiga’s pillows, feeling like a motionless doll left in the hands of its owner being wrung of it’s worth. 

With his other hand, Taiga wraps his fingers around his own arousal, keen on relieving himself in front of Hokuto and shoving in his face what he couldn’t get his hands on. His fingers rub along his length, collecting the wetness glistening and gathering at his tip. Back arching, he matches the pace of his hips with his firm strokes and to add to Hokuto’s suffering, he murmurs his name under his breath, repeating the three syllables in a throaty tenor that shoots shivers up the younger’s spine. 

Sensing that he was close to release, Taiga jerks himself faster, rocking harder back and forth with lips parted as he pants in bliss. In his head, he imagines himself muffling his sounds through a deep kiss between Hokuto and himself  — he always did get off faster whenever they were devouring each other’s mouths and busy with their tongues. After a couple more thrusts and a glance at Hokuto’s spent form, ecstasy comes crashing in white sparks, and he spills over Hokuto’s chest and stomach in hot and thick streams. 

Head spinning, Taiga takes a moment to reorient himself. With heavy eyelids, he looks at the mess he made and the poor man waiting for his turn and he grins. Rising to his knees, Hokuto slides out of his entrance with his cock still flushed and erect, and the older laughs at the confusion painting his face. Taunting, he props over Hokuto and caresses his cheek as a mischievous smile graces his lips. 

“Liars don’t deserve to come.” Without sparing an ounce of sympathy, Taiga gets up from the bed and quickly unfastens the handcuffs with the key on his drawer. If he wasn’t already so tired from riding, he would have easily gotten aroused again by the look of incredulity Hokuto couldn’t hide. “Finish by yourself. By all means, help yourself with your choice of toy in the drawer if you wish.” The mocking intent was clear in his last statement with the tone in his voice revealing the fun he was having with this punishment. 

Having received his relief and fulfillment for the evening, Taiga washes up in his bathroom and takes his time in the bath, leaving Hokuto frustrated and dissatisfied by himself in his sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your words wisely, dear child.

**Author's Note:**

> There's always someone hidden behind the four walls of certain places.


End file.
